Buddy Guardians
The Buddy Guardians are an invention by Trina, manufactured by Krei Tech. Background Trina joined Krei Tech and got Alistair Krei to appoint her as the head of a secret robot department at the company. After Chief Cruz bought Buddy Guards from Krei Tech but saw they were ineffective since Supersonic Sue broke out of prison and easily destroyed them, Cruz demanded better robots, so Krei got Trina to come up with the Buddy Guardians. She found Obake's Chip and duplicated it, inserting it into the robots and then changing the label for the ones bought by the SFPD. The programming of the chip still contained traces of Obake's original plan, which Trina modified so that it would work her way in which only robots would survive the destruction of San Fransokyo. Appearance The Buddy Guardians are based on Buddy Guards. Like their namesake, the Buddy guardians possess a single blue scanner eye encased in white plating, although they are made in a much larger size and are bipedal rather than legless. Their limbs are connected via electromagnetism which can detach from the main body. Furthermore, they possess a chip port right below their eye that provides their programming; if the chip is corrupt, their eyes become purple, signaling a destructive nature. Powers and Abilities *'Taser:' They can shoot a taser wire located above their eyes. *'Lasers:' They can shoot laser beams from their eyes. *'Thermal conductivity:' Trina designed the Buddy Guardians to resist high temperatures whilst also being heat-conductive for her primary plan which involved heating them up until the entire city burned up. When Fred attacked one of the robots with flames, it was shown that the Buddy Guardian was immune to it. *'Flight:' Buddy Guardians have thrusters that allow them to fly. *'Net projection:' Buddy Guardians can shoot out nets to capture their target. They can also shoot out their hands. *'Electromagnetism:' Due to being made with electromagnetic conductors, Buddy guardians can detach and reattach their limbs, controlling them remotely for combatting multiple targets. They can even take parts from other Buddy Guardians if any of them are destroyed or their own parts are unusable. *'Superhuman strength:' The Buddy Guardians have displayed extreme strength by being able to stop a punch from El Fuego and easily holding him down, and stopping Baymax's incoming rocket fist then crunching it down. *'Enhanced durability:' It has been shown that they are immune to Wasabi's plasma blades, and several other attacks including Honey Lemon's chemicals and even Globby in metal form was unable to damage them. However, they are easily destroyed by their own lasers, Baymax's Overdrive Mode, and Mega-Max. *'Chip reading:' Like Baymax, the Buddy Guardians' core programming is dependant on the chip installed. Reading the healthcare chip, for example, provides them with basic first aid and medical training. History They are first seen pictured at the end of "Fear Not", when Alistair Krei sends Chief Cruz photos of the robots to show him they were ready for the SFPD to buy. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Redeemed